


the most dangerous lover is the one who greets pain with a smile

by Quagswagging



Series: even stars choose destruction over life [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Gun Kink, Italian Mafia, Kinda?, M/M, Organized Crime, Pascal knows what he wants tho dont worry, Stockholm Syndrome, This is some kink shit be warned, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Giuliano wakes up with a gun pressed to his temple. Normally, he would instantly kill whoever tries to threaten him, but this is Pascal. Beautiful, sweet Pascal.But hurting Pascal is the last thing Giuliano wants to do.
Relationships: Giuliano Alesi/Pascal Wehrlein
Series: even stars choose destruction over life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025857
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	the most dangerous lover is the one who greets pain with a smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_a_yoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/gifts).



> Gifted to Rou because she's as horny for these two as I am jsjs (and also cos its her fault it got so... _kinky_ )
> 
> I really hope you like it <3

Giuliano woke up with a gun pressed to his temple. 

He knew better than to panic. He had gotten used to situations like this, waking up and looking into the business end of a gun was more common than he'd like, but the person holding the gun surprised him. 

Pascal was a young man Giuliano had well, _abducted_ a few years ago. Giuliano wasn't proud of it, but considering Pascal had seen Giuliano beat up a rather important politician, Giuliano had been merciful. After all, the only other option than to take Pascal with him had been to beat him up as well, and Pascal was much too pretty for that. 

"What a strange way to wake up." Giuliano hummed, sitting up and letting the silk sheets fall down, baring his chest. Pascal's eyes flicked down, trailing over the taut muscles and tan skin before halting on the gold necklace around Giuliano's neck. 

Pascal swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously. The gun he was holding was, much to Giuliano's amusement, one of Giuliano's own, a gold handgun that was light and easy, as well as aesthetically pleasing. 

"Are you going to shoot me?" Giuliano asked, sitting up more to directly press his forehead against the barrel. Pascal let out a shaky breath, but then lowered the weapon.

"I- I want to discuss my living arrangements." He said, jutting his chin up defiantly. Giuliano smiled.

Pascal was so beautiful like this.

“Living arrangements?” Giuliano asked. Pascal nodded slowly, seeming to start to doubt himself now. Giuliano took use of the moment of weakness, hand closing around Pascal’s wrist as he sharply tugged him closer. Pascal lost his balance, grip loosening on the gun as he toppled over Giuliano. Giuliano took the gun away from Pascal, flipping it around in his hand and placing the barrel against Pascal’s temple. The other man was sprawled over his lap now, Pascal’s breathing hitching as the cool metal nudged his skin.

“What’s wrong with the living arrangements I gave you, Pascal?” Giuliano whispered hotly, free hand under Pascal’s chin to lift his face up. Pascal’s lips were trembling lightly, his dark eyes open wide. 

“N-nothing, forget it.” Pascal gasped out, trying to push away from Giuliano. Giuliano pressed the gun against his temple more firmly, his free hand curling lightly around Pascal’s throat.

“Tell me.” Giuliano grumbled darkly. Pascal whimpered.

“I-I… I’m so alone, locked in that tiny room all night, that cold, lonely dark room.” Pascal whispered. “Some guys try to get in, I hear them fiddle with the lock at night but I don’t want that either, I-” 

“They try to get in?” Giuliano grumbled, sitting up a bit more and letting go of Pascal’s throat, instead wrapping his arm around Pascal’s waist. The beautiful man, his beautiful _prize_ , had a room on one of the lower floors, where the door was locked and guards were supposed to be on watch. Although judging from Pascal’s story, that wasn’t really the case.

“People will pay for that, for making you feel unsafe.” Giuliano growled. He dropped the gun onto the pillow next to them, wrapping both arms around Pascal’s waist now. Pascal swallowed thickly, his body rigid but also pressed flush against Giuliano’s.

“It isn’t just that.” Pascal whispered, a shiver running down his spine. “I… I want to be here, with you to keep me warm.” he gasped, leaning in closer so their noses lightly brushed together. Giuliano frowned a little, but when he searched the other man’s eyes, he found no signs that Pascal was lying. 

“Please…” Pascal breathed out shakily, hands cautiously running over Giuliano’s bare chest. “Let me prove I can be… I can be good to you.” he whispered, reaching up to his waist to undo the sash holding his black silk dressing gown together. He was just wearing tight black boxers underneath, his excitement clear as his erection pressed up against the thin fabric. Giuliano groaned, mouthing at Pascal’s throat a little. 

He had more boys throwing themselves to him in the past, giving him their bodies, their _everything_ in hopes for something in return. Giuliano had always declined, not wanting to take advantage, but this was Pascal, someone he had admired since the first time he had had the other man pressed up against the wall while deciding what to do with him.

“Pascal…” Giuliano groaned as the other man gently grinded his hips down on his crotch. Pascal had his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes closed as he threw his head back. His hair had gotten longer, soft, beautiful curls falling down his forehead. Giuliano leaned in, kissing Pascal’s jaw and trailing the kisses up until he could press their lips together. Pascal’s lips were soft and warm against his own and Giuliano groaned as Pascal easily parted his lips for him. 

“I can be good.” Pascal whispered, “I can be whatever you need.” he added shakily. 

“Stop talking, I know.” Giuliano huffed, kissing Pascal more firmly to shut him up. Pascal moaned softly against Giuliano’s lips, grinding his hips down on the other man more desperately. Giuliano started pushing Pascal’s boxers down, grumbling in annoyance when he couldn’t find a way to get the boxers off of Pascal without having the man get off his lap. 

Giuliano reached for his nightstand, grabbing the small switchblade laying there. 

“Don’t move.” Giuliano told Pascal, using the blade to rip the boxers, tearing them off Pascal’s body. Pascal gasped, his cock twitching and Giuliano smirked.

“Does this turn you on?” Giuliano whispered, dropping the blade on the floor and digging his fingers into Pascal’s hips. “Does danger _excite_ you?” Pascal nodded, his cheeks flushed as he averted his eyes. He blindly reached for the elastic of Giuliano’s boxers and pulled them down, one of his warm hands wrapping around Giuliano’s hard cock.

“Look at me, baby.” Giuliano whispered, voice softer than he had expected. Pascal looked up at him through his lashes, gasping as Giuliano’s big hands came to rest on his ass. 

“Do you want me inside you?” Giuliano whispered, mouthing at Pascal’s neck and leaving a bruise there, where everyone could see it. Pascal nodded, cheeks still flushed. 

“Please.” he whispered, still stroking Giuliano’s cock. Giuliano smiled lightly, face pressed against Pascal’s cheek as the other man wiggled forward. Giuliano spat on his hand, slicking up his fingers. He even surprised himself with his gentleness as he slowly opened Pascal up, intoxicated by the moans and gasps Pascal let out. 

When he pushed into Pascal, Pascal pressed impossibly close, letting out a strangled sound as Giuliano bottomed out. Giuliano gave him time to get used to the stretch, whispering softly in French to Pascal as the other man shivered. Pascal started to move once he was ready, rolling his hips in slow, firm movements as he fucked himself on Giuliano’s cock.

“You’re amazing.” Giuliano whispered, biting and sucking at Pascal’s throat once more. Pascal whimpered, drawing Giuliano into a kiss and Giuliano let him, groaning as Pascal’s fingers curled into his hair.

“People have died for less, love.” Giuliano whispered as Pascal’s fingers tugged on his hair. Pascal let out a shaky breath, wanting to pull his hands away again, but Giuliano pushed into his touch some more. “I was teasing you.” Giuliano added in amusement, Pascal giving him a weary smile in return. Pascal’s thighs were trembling in the effort it took for him to continue to bounce on Giuliano’s cock and Giuliano took pity on him, flipping them over so he was laying over Pascal. 

Pascal was even more beautiful like this, sprawled out under Giuliano with his legs thrown over Giuliano’s shoulders. Giuliano groaning, fucking into Pascal more firmly. Pascal was a whimpering mess by now, his own cock bobbing neglectingly against his stomach. His hole was hot and tight around Giuliano’s cock and it only spurred Giuliano on more, fucking roughly into Pascal. Pascal babbled away in German, fingers curled in Giuliano’s hair once again, tugging the longish strands to urge Giuliano on. 

“Fuck me, fuck me hard.” Pascal cried out, pupils blown wide and eyes lidded. Giuliano groaned, kissing him deeply while reaching for the gun with one hand, fiddling around with it.

“You get off on danger, mhm?” Giuliano whispered to Pascal, biting at his bottom lip. Pascal nodded, seeming embarrassed but also too turned on to care. Giuliano grabbed the gun, before slowing his thrusts as he pressed the barrel against Pascal’s temple once more.

“Let’s see how much you trust me.” Giuliano growled darkly, pushing deep into Pascal as he kept the gun to his head. Pascal opened his eyes, looking straight at Giuliano, and then smiled.

Actually _smiled_.

“I trust you.” Pascal gasped, one hand on Giuliano’s cheek as he kissed them with a softness that made Giuliano tremble. He growled, not sure how to respond, his thrusts faltering slightly.

When Pascal smiled some more, Giuliano huffed and pulled the trigger.

Pascal flinched lightly, but the gun only clicked, Giuliano having taken out the bullets earlier. Giuliano expected Pascal to scream, to pull away and tell him how disgusting he was - Giuliano was used to it by now - but Pascal didn’t.

What Giuliano hadn’t expected was for Pascal to tense up, letting out a strangled moan before cumming, his spent painting his stomach with white stripes.

“Shit…” Giuliano gasped, pushing into Pascal a few last time before cumming deep inside him. 

When Giuliano rolled off of him, Pascal sighed, not moving and keeping his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. Giuliano hummed, dropping his gun on the nightstand and wiggling out of his boxers completely, using the fabric to clean himself off. 

Pascal was staring at him, but Giuliano ignored him for a moment, typing away at his phone. He only looked up when he heard Pascal get out of bed, the man’s cheeks flushed as he pulled his dressing gown back on.

“Where are you going?” Giuliano asked with a huff as Pascal refused to look at him.

“Back to my room.” he whispered. “As you clearly don’t want me here.” he added with a frown. Giuliano raised an eyebrow.

“I was texting Mick so he can figure out who was trying to get into your room. They need to be punished.” Giuliano said. “But you’re not going back there.” he added. Pascal tensed, eyes flicking to the gun. Giuliano sighed and got up, walking over to Pascal and pulling him close by the lapels of the dressing gown.

“You’re mine now, no one will touch you anymore.” Giuliano whispered, placing a gentle hand on Pascal’s cheek. Pascal let out a shaky breath when Giuliano kissed him, melting into his hold and desperately clutching on to him. Giuliano pulled away, humming and taking the large gold seal ring off his ring finger. 

“Here.” Giuliano muttered, taking Pascal’s hand and sliding the ring onto his finger. Pascal swallowed thickly.

“What does this mean?” he whispered shakily. Giuliano sighed, bringing Pascal’s hand up to his face and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

“It means you are safe now. Safe and loved.” he muttered. Pascal gave him a crooked smile.

“So you’ll keep me warm at night?” he asked softly. Giuliano chuckled, nodding solemnly.

“Always.” he smiled in return, leading Pascal back to the bed. 

Giuliano might be a dangerous man, not hesitating to hurt those who defied him, but he would never hurt Pascal, he vowed quietly as Pascal easily slotted into his embrace. 

In his line of work, Giuliano wasn’t allowed to have weaknesses, but for Pascal, he was more than willing to make an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
